Phineas Y FerbGravity Falls Crossover
by VictorFlynnFletcher
Summary: Phineas y Ferb y sus amigos se van de vacaciones a Gravity Falls,Oregon,donde viviran misteriosas aventuras junto a Dipper y Mabel. PnF (C) Dan Povenmire and Jeff Swampy Marsh GF (C) Alex Hirch Todos los derechos pertenecen a Disney.
1. La Llegada

Un dia de verano en Danville,en una casa en Maple Drive,se encontraban 2 niños llamados Phineas y Ferb,que se encontraban sacando meterlas en el nuevo autobús del Sr Fletcher ,junto a sus amigos,su hermana Candace y sus padres Linda y Lawrence,y su mascota ornitorrinco,Perry.  
>Ahí también estaban la Sra Garcia Shapiro,la Sra Tjinder y la Sra Biffany Van Storm,quienes se despedían de sus respectivos hijos (Isabella,Baljeet y Buford)<br>Una vez dentro del autobús,Lawrence comenzó a comentarle a los chicos acerca de el lugar a donde se van de viaje,una ciudad llamada Gravity Falls,en Oregon; que solamente eran 2 horas en llegar desde Danville.  
>Phineas: Genial,asi que hay leyendas sobre cosas misteriosas que suceden en ese lugar<br>Isabella: Creo que ahí podre tener mi oportunidad de ganar mi insignia de descubrir fenómenos paranormales.  
>Candace: Yo no creo en eso<br>Linda: Tranquila hija,solo debes disfrutar  
>Candace: Esta bien mama (se acuesta<br>Phineas: Oye Ferb,ya se que vamos a hacer cuando lleguemos a Gravity Falls.  
>Ferb: (anota en su libreta)<br>Lawrence: Por cierto,niños. Miren  
>(Puede verse un cartel que dice "Bienvenidos a Gravity Falls")<br>Phineas, Ferb e Isabella: Genial,llegamos  
>(En ese momento el bus pierde el control,y recalienta,deteniéndose casi chocando contra un árbol,que por suerte no sucedió nada)<br>Lawrence: ¿Todo bien?  
>Candace: ¿Ya llegamos?<br>Lawrence: Casi tuvimos un pueden bajarse todos.  
>(Todos se bajan del bus,y se dan cuenta que justo frente al árbol,había una casa con un cartel que dice "Mistery Shak")<br>Phineas: Oye,Ferb.¿No es esa la famosa Cabaña del Misterio?  
>Ferb: Si,asi es. Es una trampa para turistas<br>Isabella: Quisiera visitarla  
>(Mientras dentro de la Cabaña)<br>Dipper: (viendo por la ventada) Oye Mabel,creo que hay unos extraviados frente a la cabaña  
>Mabel: Deberiamos ir a ayudarlos.<br>Dipper: Debemos decirle al Tio Stan para que los ayude también  
>Mabel: TIO STAAN!<br>Stan: Eh que paso.  
>Dipper: Hay unos extraviados afuera<br>Stan: Y que tiene de malo. Vamos a conocerlos  
>(De vuelta)<br>Phineas: Oh,este lugar se ve genial y explorable  
>Candace: Nada paranormal<br>Isabella: Oigan,miren,esos niños pueden ayudarnos  
>Dipper: Hola,mi nombre es Dipper<br>Mabel: Y yo soy Mabel. Ah,y este es nuestro tio Stan (dice mientras abrasa a Stan)  
>Phineas: Mi nombre es Phineas,mucho gusto en conocerlos. Mi hermano Ferb no habla mucho.<br>Ferb: Bueno,es que tengo un poco de timidez,y por cierto,soy de Inglaterra  
>Isabella: Yo soy Isabella,y soy la novi…digo la vecina de Phineas y Ferb<br>Candace: Soy hermana de Phineas y Ferb  
>Buford: (mientras abraza a Baljeet) Somos bravucon y nerd<br>Baljeet: Ya basta Buford  
>Mabel: Jaja. (agarra a Perry) Oh,¿y ese ornitorrinco? ¿Es su mascota?<br>Phineas: Si,y se llama Perry  
>Mabel: Nosotros también tenemos una mascota; es un cerdo llamado Pato,ahhh aun recuerdo cuando me lo gane en la feria<br>Stan: Oigan,señor y señora  
>Lawrence: Pueden llamarnos señor y señora Flynn<br>Stan: Como decía. Si estan extraviados,nuestra cabaña,además de ser una trampa para turistas,aquí vivimos yo y mis sobrinos. Pueden quedarse aquí,si no se les hace mucha molestia.  
>Linda: Acepto<br>Lawrence: Sale y vale  
>(Unos minutos mas tarde)<br>Phineas: Bueno,asi que todo lo paranormal es cierto  
>Dipper: Si,mira este diario (le enseña su diario "3")<br>Phineas: Vaya,de lujo  
>Isabella: Esto es fabuloso<br>Mabel: Si no nos creen,podríamos hacer una excursión  
>Dipper: Mmm no se,es algo peligroso aveces<br>Phineas: Me parece buena idea ¡Chicos,ya se que vamos a hacer hoy!  
>Dipper: Talvez,mejor mañana. Deberian descansar<br>(Phineas,Ferb,Dipper,Buford y Baljeet se van al atico a empacar para la nueva aventura al siguiente dia,pero atrás se quedan Mabel e Isabella hablando)  
>Isabella: Oye,Mabel<br>Mabel: ¿Si,Isabella?  
>Isabella: Quiero decirte un secreto,pero quisiera que no lo contaras.<br>Mabel: Dime  
>Isabella: Amo a Phineas….Ah,me da miedo decírselo,no se como reaccionaria<br>Mabel: Calma Izzy,a mi también me sucede eso. Bien,pero acordamos todos que iremos de excursión mañana  
>Isabella: Cierto,vamos al atico a empacar.<br>(Las chicas suben al atico,mientras Candace va espiando)  
>Candace: ¿Excursion? Mamaaaaaa<br>Linda: Ahora que,hija.  
>Candace: Phineas y Ferb y sus amigos nuevos se van se excursión mañana<br>Linda: Ohh que lindo  
>Candace: Que ¿No los vas a castigar?<br>Linda: (se rie) Como los voy a castigar solo porque hagan una excursión  
>Candace: Cierto (sube corriendo al atico y entra de golpe) HEY<br>Phineas: ¿Candace?  
>Candace: Escuche que haran una excursión mañana ¿Puedo ir?<br>Dipper: Claro,eres bienvenida aquí  
>Candace: Gracias<br>Mabel: Oye,hay que avisarle al tio Stan  
>Stan: (quien ha estado escuchando) Los he escuchado,claro que pueden irse de excursión<br>Todos: SIIIII  
>Soos: Oye Stan ¿Quiénes son ese niño con cara triangular y el peliverde?<br>Stan: Como siempre. Turistas.  
>Phineas: Muchacho,no me llames cara triangular.<br>Soos: ¿Te ofendio? Lo siento (rocia el cabello de Phineas)  
>Isabella: Traje mi carpa,podría ponerla aquí dentro.<br>Dipper: Claro,podemos ayudarte a armarla  
>Isabella: Claro<br>Buford: Yo preferiría estar lejos de este cerdo  
>Mabel: No,el es nuestra mascota<br>Phineas: Mabby ¿Perry puede compartir cama con Pato?  
>Mabel: Claro<br>Stan: (entrando al atico) Oigan, les podría dar un tour por la cabaña.  
>Baljeet: ¿Es un negocio?<br>Dipper: Bueno,además de nuestro hogar,también es una trampa para turistas,es un negocio .  
>Phineas: Vaya,de lujo<br>(Phineas y sus amigos,se van al tour del tio Stan,junto a Dipper,Mabel y Soos. Luego de el tour,deciden merendar e ir a acostarse para reponer energías,ya que al dia siguiente una nueva aventura los espera)  
>CONTINUARA.<p> 


	2. Comienzo de la aventura

Nuevamente vuelve a amanecer en el pueblo de Gravity Falls;y como habían acordado el dia de la llegada,Phineas y Ferb,junto a sus amigos,se embarcaran a una excursión.)  
>Dipper: Ahhh,buenos días<br>Phineas: Buenos días,estamos listos para la excursión  
>Buford (roncando) Dame 5 minutos mas…..<br>Mabel: (haciendo cosquillas a Buford) Despierta bravucon!  
>Buford: Ahhhh<br>Todos menos Buford: (se rien)  
>Buford: No es gracioso<br>Phineas: Bueno, una aventura nos espera.  
>Isabella: Espero ganar pronto mi insignia.<br>Mabel: De lujo. A mi me encantaría ser exploradora  
>Isabella: Bueno,primero debes hacer unas cosillas.<br>Dipper y Phineas: Dejen de hablar y vámonos  
>Candace: ¿Y a donde se supone que vamos?<br>Phineas: No se,exploraremos lo mas profundo de Gravity Falls  
>Ferb: Bueno,yo traje mi radar.<br>Dipper: Perfecto,serviría para localizarnos  
>Isabella: Tengo mi equipo Scout,serviría de mucho<br>Mabel: Perfecto. Pero estamos perdiendo tiempo. Vamonos  
>Phineas: Podriamos llevar a Perry a nuestra excursión.<br>Mabel: Y a Pato también  
>Dipper: Pero podrían hacerse daño<br>Phineas: Descuida. Estamos para proteger a nuestras mascotas.  
>Soos (estaba escuchando la conversación) Hey ¿Puedo ir?<br>Dipper: Si quieres.  
>Soos: No necesito empacar<br>Phineas: Oye ¿Quién es ese?  
>Dipper: Se llama Soos. Trabaja aca en el negocio del Tio Stan,pero nos acompañara en nuestra aventura. Y si,es un poco torpe,pero bueno<br>Baljeet: Si alguien se mete conmigo en el bosque,tengo mi guardaespaldas  
>Buford: Ja,al fin aceptas tener un bravucon como guarda espaldas<br>(todos se rien)  
>Phineas: Bien,que comience la aventura.<br>(Los chicos salen de la cabaña del misterio,y se dirigen a las profundidades del bosque de Gravity Falls)  
>Phineas: Este bosque..se ve algo tenebroso<br>Isabella: Podriamos encontrar alguna criatura sobrenatural  
>Dipper: Tranquilo,yo he visto muchas<br>Buford: (escupe a Baljeet)  
>Baljeet: Ah que fue eso.<br>Buford: Jeje  
>Baljeet: No me da gracia<br>Mabel: (señala una cueva) Miren,ahí hay una cueva en las profundidades del bosque  
>Phineas: ¿Una cueva? Apenas se nota,pues parece que la cubre una nube de humo<br>Dipper: Deberiamos ir a explorarla  
>Candace: Tal vez sea un incendio o una persona fumando<br>Isabella: Concuerdo con Dipper; deberíamos ir a investigar  
>Soos: Que bueno que traje mi equipo de armas<br>(Los chicos se dirigen a esa cueva,pero Perry se queda atrás,ya que le ha llegado un mensaje del Mayor Monogama en su Ipad de agente)  
>MM: Buenos días Agente P. Lamentamos interrumpir tus vacaciones en Oregon. Queriamos decirte que el Dr Doofenshmirtz continua con sus planes malvados,pero no te preocupes,ya encargamos a un suplente<br>*flashback*  
>(Peter el panda golpea a Doofenshmirtz y lo lanza a un librero)<br>Doofesnhmirtz: Auch,eso dolio. Te odio Peter el Panda.  
>*fin del flashback*<br>MM: Por cierto,también iba a decirte que..Ahh (observa que Pato esta detrás de Perry) ¿Y ese cerdo)  
>(Perry voltea y observa que Pato esta justo detrás,y se convierte otra vez en mascota,y hace su sonido de ornitorrinco)<br>NUEVAMENTE CON LOS CHICOS Y LA EXCURSION  
>Mabel: ¿Encontraremos a alguna criatura aquí?<br>Phineas: Hmmm,no lo se. Debe aparecer en alguna parte  
>Isabella: Oye,parece que la tierra esta temblando<br>Todos: Ahhhhhhhhh  
>(El temblor hace que las rocas caigan y tapen la salida,y además hace que un enorme hueco se abra en la tierra,y todos caen a un mundo subterraneo)<br>Dipper: Hey,todos bien?  
>Phineas: Por suerte caimos sobre esta montaña de hojas.<br>Isabella: Si. Oye,creo que aquí podemos encontrar algo de miedo aquí  
>Mabel: Lodo,me ensucia mi me llevare un poco para Pato<br>Ferb: Mi radar dice que una criatura misteriosa puede estar cerca de nosotros  
>Buford: Una cabeza de bebe gigante,eso si que es raro<br>Dipper: Yo no he visto cabezas de bebes pero yo he visto cosas peores como  
>Mabel (con chinchillas haciéndole cosquillas) Como chinchillas,jajajaja<br>Dipper: No,chinchillas no.  
>Isabella: Unas chinchillas podrían convertirse en bestias<br>Phineas: Ah,recuerdo ese dia alla en Danville. Misteriosamente unas chinchillas se convirtieron en bestias gigantes  
>Dipper: ¿En serio? Como pudo ser eso posible<br>Voz misteriosa: Posible cuando los atrape,intrusos.  
>Candace: ¿Qué fue eso?<br>Mabel: No lo se  
>Phineas: Sea lo que sea ¡Corran!<br>Dipper: Hay que escapar de alguna forma  
>(Mientras todos corren, una manada de chinchillas se unen y se convierten en una bestia peluda gigante)<br>Phineas: Ah,una bestia  
>Dipper: (leyendo el diario) Rayos,aquí no dice nada sobre chinchillas<br>Isabella y Mabel: Intenta buscar bestias peludas  
>Buford: Bestia mas ruda que yo<br>Baljeet: Aahhhhhh  
>Dipper: Ah,ya encontré sobre las bestias peludas<br>Phineas: Y que dice  
>Dipper: Pues,que son criaturas solitarias y les encanta comer intrusos,especialmente humanos<br>Todos: Bestia caníbal!  
>Mabel: Traje mi garfio volador,podría dispararle con el<br>Isabella: Genial (es atrapada por un brazo de pelo)  
>Phineas: (se voltea) Isabella! (es atrapado también)<br>(La bestia también atrapa a Ferb,Buford,Baljeet,Dipper y Soos)  
>Mabel: Oye Candace,solo quedamos nosotras. Debemos derrotar a esa bestia<br>Candace: Ja,yo tengo una gran habilidad golpeando  
>Mabel: Esa bestia debe tener un punto débil,pero voy a hacer esto (Mabel apunta con su garfio volador y se lo entierra a la bestia en la cara<br>Candace: Vaya,eso fue genial  
>(La bestia suelta a los demás chicos y comienza a perseguirlos como si no hubiera un mañana)<br>Phineas: Bien,ya estamos libres  
>Isabella: Hay que correr<br>(Todos corren huyendo de la bestia)  
>Voz misteriosa: Nunca escaparan de aquí<br>Dipper: Otra vez esa voz misteriosa  
>Candace: Oigan ¿Perry no estaba con nosotros?<br>Phineas: Tal vez tenia sabes como son los ornitorrincos  
>Mabel: Igual con Pato..<br>(Una chinchilla fantasma se aparece frente a los chicos)  
>Chinchilla fantasma: Hola<br>Phineas: Oye,tu eres esa voz misteriosa  
>Chinchilla fantasma: Si asi es. Ustedes,intrusos,morirán,por entrar a mi cueva secreta<br>Dipper: Eso lo veremos bola de pelo.  
>Chinchilla fantasma: Jajaja. Asi que quieren una batalla. Pues se lo buscaron<br>(La chinchilla fantasma comienza a lanzar rayos por los ojos)  
>Phineas: Debemos encontrar una manera de derrotarlo y escapar<br>Dipper: Ya se,podríamos tirarle rocas  
>Phineas: Es un fantasma,ellos atraviesan todo fácilmente<br>Dipper: Eso veremos (le lanza una piedra a la chinchilla)  
>Chinchilla fantasma: Eso me las ya verán<br>Mabel: Hey Dipper,tengo una pistola,podríamos usar las rocas como balas  
>Dipper: Buena idea<br>Isabella: Yo usare mis técnicas (le da una patada voladora a la chinchilla)  
>Chinchilla fantasma: Niñita,me diste una patada. No sabes lo que te sucederá<br>Isabella: (abraza a Phineas)  
>Phineas: Oye tu bola de pelos,no te metas con mi novia<br>Isabella: ¿Ah?  
>Todos: ¿Qué?<br>Phineas: Digo.. Chinchilla descarada,no te metas con mis te dare tu merecido  
>Chinchilla fantasma: Hay si,mira como tiemblo cara de nacho<br>Phineas: ¿A quien le dices cara de nacho?  
>Chinchilla fantasma: (lanza un rayo,y encierra a todos menos Phineas en una burbuja) A ver que haras al respecto<br>Phineas: Burbujas,solo hay una forma (saca un lápiz y explota a todas las burbujas)  
>Chinchilla fantasma: Uhh,que inteligente<br>Dipper: Pero a ti si te haremos algo que te dolerá  
>Mabel: (saca su aspiradora) Toma bola de pelos<br>Isabella: Mabel ¿Qué estas haciendo?  
>Mabel: Ya veras<br>Candace: Ahhhh,chicos  
>(La bestia gigante continuaba detrás)<br>Dipper: (voltea) Ah,la bestia nos encontró,pero yo hare algo al respecto (salta y le da puñetazos a la bestia)  
>Ferb: (golpea a la bestia con un bate de beisbol)<br>Mabel: Ya casi,termino  
>Buford: Si claro. Luigi Mansion. Usando una aspiradora para derrotar fantasmas<br>Mabel: Cierto,pero ya veras que sucederá (expulsa al fantasma quien se encuentra pelado y con ropa interior)  
>Chinchilla fantasma: Me siento…..humillado…..<br>Phineas: Mabel,que hiciste?  
>Isabella:¿Humillar al fantasma? ¿Eso fue todo?<br>Mabel: Si,asi es  
>Dipper: Ya termine de matar a la bestia. Oh,que grosero fantasma<br>Mabel: Fui yo,humille al fantasma aspirando su pelaje.  
>Chinchilla fantasma: Esto no se va a quedar asi (se vuelve gigante y persigue a los chicos)<br>Phineas: Ahí hay una salida  
>(Los chicos se meten por una puerta y logran salir de la cueva,haciendo que el fantasma chinchilla se tropiece y muera)<br>Phineas,Dipper,Isabella y Mabel: Lo hicimos  
>Soos: Ah,estoy agotado<br>Candace: Debemos regresar,parece que ya esta oscureciando  
>(Mientras tanto con Perry)<br>Perry: Grrrr  
>Pato: Oink<br>Perry: Grrrr  
>Pato: Oink<br>Linda Flynn: Oh ahí estas Perry (agarra a Perry y lo lleva a dentro de la cabaña)  
>Stan: Pato,es muy peligroso afuera (agarra al cerdo y se lo lleva a dentro de la cabaña también)<br>*Los chicos llegan sanos y salvo a la cabaña del misterio, Mabel había recolectado un poco de lodo para Pato; Dipper logro encontrar un trozo de pelo de la bestia,y Phineas y Ferb finalmente tienen un colmillo para su colección de objetos raros*  
>Isabella: Ja,y yo estoy emocionada por obtener finalmente mi insignia.<p>

FIN


	3. Buscando a Slenderman

(Era una tarde,en la Cabaña del Misterio,Buford estaba contando a sus amigos sobre el mito de El Slenderman,una extraña criatura sin rostro y con apariencia de un hombre alto y delgado,que suele ocultarse en los bosques)  
>Buford: Y esa es la historia de El Slenderman<br>Baljeet: Aun sigo creyendo que es un simple videojuego basado en una leyenda urbana  
>Dipper: Aquí en Gravity Falls puede aparecer,deberíamos hacer una excursión en busca del Hombre Delgado<br>Mabel: Esa historia yo la lei por internet,y nunca pensé que aquí podríamos comprobar su existencia  
>Phineas: Ferb y yo ya comprobamos la existencia del Monstruo del lago Ness;el Chupa-cabras,y El Traje de Baño Magico del Himalaya. Ahora comprobaremos la existencia de Slenderman ¡Amigos,ya se lo que vamos a hacer hoy!<br>Isabella: Sera de lujo  
>Buford: Son 8 paginas que debemos buscar en el bosque…. Asi dice el videojuego<br>Baljeet: Buford,estamos en el mundo real,no en un videojuego  
>Dipper: Eh,ya basta de peleas. Yo tengo mi cámara<br>Soos: Yo puedo conducir el carrito de minigolf?  
>Phineas: ¿Carrito de minigolf? Ferb y yo podremos mejorarlo<br>Mabel: ¿En serio?  
>Phineas: Si<br>(Todos bajan al patio de la cabaña y Phineas y Ferb se ponen a remodelar el carrito de minigolf)  
>Wendy (llegando) : Oigan,¿Qué hacen?<br>Dipper: Ohhh,Wendy estas herm..digo,estamos solo remodelando el carrito de minigolf para irnos a una excursión en busca de Slenderman  
>Mabel: Phineas,sal de ahí (se rie)<br>Dipper: Si Mabel,se que me escuche como Phineas  
>Phineas: Oye chica,puedes acompañarnos.<br>Wendy: Mi nombre es Wendy,y si,puedo acompañarlos  
>Phineas: Bien,escuchen todos,antes de partir formaremos estare con Ferb,Dipper y Baljeet; Buford estará con Soos; y Wendy,Mabel,Candace e Isabella estarán juntas<br>Chicas: Solamente chicas! Whooohoooo  
>Phineas: Bien,subamos al carrito de golf remodelado,comenzemos la búsqueda de Slenderman<br>(todos se montan en el carrito de golf y se van al bosque mucha niebla.y estaba un poco chicos se estacionan en las profundidades del bosque,y comienzan a explorar)  
>Phineas: Bien,Preparen sus linternas. Las paginas deben estar en algún lugar<br>Mabel: Eh,y que pasa si nos captura?  
>Isabella: Pues,la leyenda dice que moriríamos<br>Dipper: Ese Slender odia a los humanos,claro que los mata  
>Candace: Ahhh,quiero salir de aquí.<br>Buford: Ja,ya yo encontré la primera pagina  
>Dipper: Dejame ver,Buford (le quita la pagina) Dice "Dejame solo"<br>Phineas: Tal vez,quiere que no lo molesten  
>Soos:Al parecer si<br>Baljeet: Tengo miedo..  
>Buford: Uhh,miedoso<br>Baljeet: Callate  
>Phineas: Bien,comenzemos a buscar las demás paginas<br>(Los chicos continúan caminando por el oscuro bosque y comienzan una conversación)  
>Isabella: (le toma la mano a Phineas) : Quiero morir contigo,si es que no sobrevivimos<br>Phineas: Emm,no vamos a morir,jeje  
>Ferb: Mi radar dice que tenemos una pagina cerca<br>Dipper: De lujo. Por cierto ¿No detecta espectros?  
>Ferb: No lo se<br>Mabel: Mejor procuremos separarnos  
>Candace: Si,por algo Phineas nos hizo equipos<br>Phineas: Miren ese árbol (señala un árbol que tiene al frente) Esa pagina dice "No mires atrás"  
>Buford: (mira atrás) Ja,no apareció<br>Baljeet: No aparecerá asi tan fácil  
>¿?: Asi es<br>Phineas: Eh ¿Quién es esa voz?  
>Isabella: Debe ser el…<br>Dipper y Mabel: Debe ser el…..  
>Soos: Debe ser Slenderman<br>Buford: Creo que siento que alguien esta detrás de mi (es capturado por un tentáculo negro) Ahhhhhhhh,ayúdenme  
>Isabella: Oh no, atrapó a Buford<br>Dipper: Debemos seguirlo antes de que sea tarde  
>Mabel: Encontremos a ese hombre<br>Mientras los chicos continuaban buscando las demás paginas….  
>Buford: Donde estoy?<br>Slenderman: En mi casa  
>Buford: Y que hago aquí?<br>Slenderman: Pues,como no tengo amigos,pues la gente me desprecia.¡Le borro la cara a las personas!  
>(Buford ve como hay cadáveres por toda la casa)<br>Buford: Me atrapaste,y ahora que  
>Slenderman: Estas en mi poder,jajajaja (comienza a borrarle la cara a Buford)<br>Nuevamente con los chicos….  
>Phineas: Bien,ya tenemos 5 paginas, nos faltan 3<br>Ferb: Acabo de conseguir esta  
>Isabella: A ver que dice…."No puedes correr"<br>Dipper: Significa que,aunque corramos,Slenderman nos atrapara  
>Mabel: Si..<br>Wendy: Oigan miren eso  
>(a lo lejos puede verse una casa abandonada entre los arboles)<br>Baljeet: Talvez ahí estén las paginas que nos faltan (lo captura otro tentáculo) Ahhhh  
>(Aparecen tentáculos que capturan a todos)<br>Todos: Ahhhhhhhhh!  
>Slenderman: Les pasa por invadir mi bosque, ,voy a borrarles la cara como a este sujeto (les enseña a Buford sin rostro y con traje)<br>Buford: No puedo respirar,pero hablar es extraño  
>Phineas: Slender,¿Cuál es tu propósito?<br>Dipper: Queriamos comprobar tu existencia. Sonrie (le saca una foto a Slender)  
>Slenderman: Pues ya descubrieron que existo<br>Isabella: Queremos salir de aquí.  
>Mabel: Si,Slender,queremos salir de aquí<br>Slenderman: Bueno,solo hay una forma de liberarlos  
>Candace: Dinos cual<br>Slenderman: Primero deben entregarme los carteles que he esparcido en el bosque  
>Soos: (comiendo) Tenia paginas son de azúcar<br>Slenderman: Chico gordo! No sabes lo que has hecho  
>Dipper y Mabel: No! Soos esta en problemas<br>Phineas: No te preocupes,Slender,mi hermano tiene las paginas  
>Ferb: (les da las paginas a Slenderman) Aquí estan tus carteles<br>Slenderman: Jajajajaja. Ahora deben cumplir un reto,y los dejo libres.  
>Dipper: ¿Y cual es el reto?<br>Slenderman: Bien,en alguna parte del bosque debe haber un esqueleto de urraca. Quiero que me lo traigan antes de que se acabe el tiempo. Tienen 1 Hora  
>(Los chicos se van en busca del esqueleto de urraca en el bosque)<br>Dipper: Rapido chicos,tenemos 1 hora para buscar ese esqueleto  
>Phineas: Habra que esparcirse por el bosque<br>Isabella: Deberiamos separarnos por equipos  
>Phineas: Chicas,ustedes vayan por su lado<br>Wendy,Isabella,Mabel y Candace: Entendido  
>Phineas: Nosotros los chicos buscaremos por el nuestro<br>(Con las chicas…)  
>Candace: Aggg,nunca encontraremos ese esqueleto<br>Mabel: Una urraca,deben estar en la copa de los arboles  
>Isabella: Yo soy muy buena trepando arboles<br>Wendy: Vamos Izzy,tu puedes trepar  
>Isabella: (trepa un árbol)<br>(Mientras con los chicos….)  
>Phineas: Bien,podría estar en una cueva<br>Dipper: Por suerte ahí hay una  
>Baljeet: Ahí podríamos encontrar un cadáver de urraca<br>Soos: Por cierto miren eso (señala una roca) Debe ser una cabeza de hurraca  
>Dipper: Puaj,que asco. Pero deberíamos llevarla<br>Phineas: Slenderman dijo que debe ser un esqueleto completo  
>Soos: Soy bueno desplumando aves (despluma la cabeza de urraca)<br>Phineas: Genial,ahora debemos buscar las otras partes  
>(Nuevamente con las chicas…)<br>Isabella: No hay nada en el árbol  
>Mabel: Oigan chicas,miren esto (les enseña una pluma negra)<br>Wendy: Debe ser una pluma de urraca  
>Isabella: Ademas hay mas en el suelo,debemos seguirlas<br>(Las chicas siguen las plumas hasta llegar a un deposito de cadáveres de urracas  
>Mabel: Sii,hay cadáveres.<br>Wendy: Si,pero hay muchos  
>Isabella: Hasta hay uno sin cabeza<br>(Los chicos también llegan)  
>Phineas: Chicas,encontramos esta cabeza de urraca<br>Isabella: Nosotras el cuerpo  
>Dipper: Y justo a tiempo,ya paso la hora<br>(Una energía se lleva a todos a la casa de Slender)  
>Slenderman: Ya termino el tiempo,a ver ¿Dónde esta el cadáver?<br>Phineas: Aquí tienes la cabeza (se la da)  
>Slenderman: ¿Cabeza? ¿Y donde esta el resto?<br>Mabel e Isabella: Nosotras lo encontramos  
>Slenderman: Bien,han cumplido mi reto,ya pueden largarse ¡Vayanse antes de que me arrepienta! Jejeje<br>Dipper: Espera (Le saca una foto a Slenderman) Gracias  
>DE VUELTA EN LA CABAÑA DEL MISTERIO<br>Stan: Y.. ¿Cómo les fue en su búsqueda de Slenderman?  
>Dipper: Fue grandiosa,hasta sacamos fotos<br>Phineas: Si,pero el problema es Buford  
>Buford: Aggg,no puedo quitarme ese yeso de la cara…<br>Mabel: Yo puedo encargarme (saca un martillo y golpea el yeso de Buford en la cara)  
>Buford: Eh,soy yo otra vez. Espera ¿Qué hago con traje formal<br>(todos se rien)


	4. Isabella pide consejo romantico a Mabel

(Una tarde,dentro de la Cabaña del Misterio; Isabella y Mabel se encontraban charlando)  
>Isabella: Sabes,Mabel. Yo estoy enamorada de Phineas,pero,me da un poco de nervios decirle lo que siento por se como reaccionara.<br>Mabel: Tranquila Isabella,yo puedo ayudarte.A mi también me sucede eso  
>Isabella: ¿En serio?<br>Mabel: Si,yo te dire como puedes hacer que Phineas se de cuenta que te gusta. Mira,lo primero que tienes que hacer es comenzar a conversar mas tiempo con él.  
>Isabella: ¿Eso funciona?<br>Mabel: Claro,yo lo he hecho con miles de chicos  
>(Ambas chicas salen al bosque. Mientras,Phineas,Ferb y Dipper construían una divertida atracción)<br>Isabella: (ve a los chicos) Hola Phineas….  
>Phineas: Oh,hola Isabella. Estamos construyendo una gran atracción ¿Quieres subir?<br>Isabella: Emmm,no gracias. Mabel y yo decidimos pasar un tiempo juntas,ya sabes,tiempo solo de chicas.  
>Phineas: Okay<br>Isabella: Los vere mas tarde (se va con Mabel al bosque)  
>Mabel: Bien,lo primero que debes hacer es hacerle un buen regalo.<br>Isabella: (recoge unas flores) ¿Unas flores?  
>Mabel: Mas que eso. Una pregunta ¿Qué es lo que mas le gusta a Phineas?<br>Isabella: Esas cosas de inventos,construcción,artefactos  
>Mabel: Emm,ahora que lo recuerdo,mi tio Stan tiene unas herramientas extrañas en un baúl que jamas ha usado.<br>Isabella: De lujo  
>Mabel: Volvamos a la cabaña las debe tener en el sotano<br>(Isabella y Mabel se van a la cabaña del misterio. Y se dirigen al sotano)  
>Mabel: Esta muy oscuro,que bueno que traje mi linterna<br>Isabella: Ese baúl debe estar en algún sitio.  
>(Las chicas ven una sabana con un letrero que dice "No tocar")<br>Mabel: Oye,ese debe ser el baúl  
>Isabella: Dice "No tocar"<br>Mabel: Jaja,no sucederá nada (quita la sabana)  
>Isabella: Genial (abre el baúl)<br>Mabel: Vaya,estas herramientas les va a encantar a Phineas.  
>(Stan andaba caminando y ve a las chicas viendo el baúl)<br>Stan: Chicas ¿Qué hacen?  
>Mabel: Solo queríamos buscar una herramienta<br>Isabella: Una que le fuera útil a Phineas  
>Stan: Okay,pero tengan cuidado. (se va)<br>Mabel: Oye,mira Isa (le enseña una llave inglesa de oro)  
>Isabella: Es… hermosa….Pero,creo que he visto algo mejor (le enseña otra herramienta) Debe ser una multifunciones<br>Mabel: Le encantara a Phineas  
>Isabella: Y además,brilla en la oscuridad<br>Mabel: Debe ser una de esas herramientas jamas usadas.  
>Mabel e Isabella: Ahhhhh!<br>(Las 2 chicas salen del sotano)  
>Mabel: Tio Stan ¿Ya no necesitas esta multifunciones? (le enseña la herramienta)<br>Stan: Esa,la he pensado vender.  
>Isabella: Señor,esta herramienta,es la que necesito para regalarle al chico que me gusta.<br>Stan: ¿Te gusta Phineas? Que no era tu hermano  
>Isabella: No,el es mi vecino. Si quieres puedes salir afuera para que veas lo que es capaz de hacer junto a Ferb<br>Mabel: Por cierto,hace rato Phineas y Ferb estaban haciendo una atracción afuera  
>Isabella: Vamos,no debemos perdérnosla<br>(Las chicas salen al patio de la cabaña)  
>Isabella: Hola Phineas.<br>Phineas: Oh,hola Isabella. Ya terminamos nuestra nueva atracción  
>Mabel: Y ¿Qué es?<br>Dipper: Es un tobogán de agua gigante. Tardamos mucho,pues llega hasta el espacio  
>Isabella: De lujo<br>(Puede verse un tobogán alto,similar a las cataratas del niagara,y con obstáculos)  
>Baljeet: Esto me recuerda a las cataratas del niagara<br>Buford: No me digas  
>Phineas: Bien, ¿Ya tienen todos sus trajes de baños?<br>Isabella: Por suerte lo traigo bajo mi ropa (se quita su falda,su cinturón y su camisa; quedándose con un bikini)  
>Phineas: Te ves.. hermosa…Isabella<br>Isabella: Jeje,gracias  
>Mabel: Ya yo tengo mi traje de baño (luce su bikini)<p>

Phineas: Bien,primero debemos subirnos a la plataforma,que nos llevara hasta arriba  
>(Todos se suben a la plataforma)<br>Dipper: Y ahora ¿Qué hacemos?  
>Phineas: Debemos saltar<br>Buford: Nos mataríamos.  
>Phineas: No,saltar por la pequeña puerta. Pero eso si,debemos mantener la respiración por 20 segundos<br>(Dipper,Mabel,Buford,y Baljeet saltan por la puerta manteniendo la respiración)  
>Phineas: Isabella,Toma mi mano<br>Isabella: (agarra la mano de Phineas)  
>(Phineas e Isabella saltan juntos,y Ferb también salta)<br>Mientras tanto….  
>Candace: Sabes Wendy,mis hermanos siempre hacen cosas geniales y atractivas,pero mi mama nunca logra verlos<br>Wendy: ¿Y por que quieres que los castiguen? Aquí en Gravity Falls, una vez visitamos una tienda embrujada.  
>Candace: Mira,sal al patio de la cabaña,y veras lo impresionante<br>(Candace y Wendy salen al patio y ven el gran tobogán de agua)  
>Wendy: Oye,me cambiare de ropa. Subiremos al tobogán<br>Candace: Pensandolo bien…Si  
>Wendy (se quita su ropa quedándose en bikini)<br>Candace: Wow,siempre llevas contigo tu traje de baño  
>Wendy: Es costumbre<br>(Candace y Wendy se suben a la plataforma y saltan)  
>Mabel: (salpicando agua a Dipper) Jajaja,esto es divertido<br>Dipper: La mejor piscina de todo el verano (se hipnotiza al ver que Candace y Wendy cae del tobogán con un bikini) Wendy…  
>Wendy: Dipper…..<br>Dipper: Te ves hermosa con ese bikini  
>Wendy: Oh gracias<br>Candace: ¿Te gusta un chico de 12 años?  
>Wendy: Si,son atractivos<br>Phineas: Oye Isabella ¿No querras decirme algo?  
>Isabella: Si…. Quiero decirte que,desde que te conoci…..siempre….me has gustado<br>Phineas: No me vas a creer,pues tu también siempre me has gustado  
>Mabel: (le sonríe a Isabella)<br>Isabella: No se si necesitas,esto (le enseña una herramienta multifunciones)  
>Phineas: ¿Una herramienta extraña)<br>Isabella: Mabel me ayudo a conseguirla. Es una herramienta multifunciones  
>Phineas: De lujo (abraza y besa a Isabella)<br>Mientras tanto….  
>Stan: Sres Flynn Fletcher,salgan y observen esta gran maravilla<br>Candace: (observando) Veo que mama por fin vio esto.  
>Linda: Los chicos siempre encuentran una forma de matar el aburrimiento en vacaciones,,esto es una MARAVILLA<br>( de nuevo dentro de la atracción)  
>Candace: ¿Mama dijo maravilla?<br>Ferb: Si.  
>Phineas: Bueno,ya podemos salir de aquí. Fue un gran dia divertido<br>(todos salen de la atracción)  
>Ferb: (mueve una palanca que hace que el agua desaparesca)<br>Dipper: Oigan,esta noche estrenaran nueva película en la televisión  
>Phineas: ¿En serio?<br>Isabella: Perfecto  
>Mabel: Yo tengo palomitas.<br>Phineas: Oye Isabella. Muchas gracias.  
>(Phineas e Isabella se besan)<br>Mabel: Awww que tierno  
>Dipper: Wendy (pone su boca en forma de beso)<br>Wendy (se agacha y besa a Dipper)  
>Mabel: (saca una foto) Jajaja,primer beso de mi hermano<br>(Los chicos entran a la cabaña a ver una película en la sala)


	5. De Campamento

(Otro nuevo dia en Gravity Falls,donde Lawrence Fletcher y Stan Pines acordaron con irse de campamento al lago,Isabella por suerte,había traido su carpa. El bús accidentado en el dia de la llegada,había sido reparado,y fue utilizado para irse al lago.)

Mabel: (con una bolsa de malvaviscos) Estan deliciosos  
>Isabella: Mabel ¿No querras guardarlos para asarlos en la noche?<br>Mabel: Lo se,es que me pongo adicta  
>Phineas: Un campamento,a Perry le encantara<br>Candace: Si,si. Y sin nada de inventos  
>Dipper: Pero será un campamento de misterios<br>Candace: Ah,verdad  
>Buford: Ya tengo escritas mis historias<br>Baljeet: Espero que no sean tan desagradables  
>Mabel: (agarra a Pato) Ven,te vas a divertir-<br>Lawrence: Bien,ya las ultimas cosas estan adentro  
>Linda: Ya tenemos las carpas,comida,todo lo necesario<br>Wendy: Ya estoy lista  
>(Todos se suben al bus)<p>

Una vez dentro del bus,Mabel comienza a enfocarse en Baljeet. Ademas comienzan a haber conversaciones entre personajes"  
>Mabel: Oye Dipper. Creo que me gusta el chico de acento indio<br>Dipper: ¿En serio?

EN OTRO PUESTO..  
>Candace: (ve a Pato lamiéndole los pies) Aggg,cerdo,deja de lamearme<br>Wendy: Candace ¿Qué te sucede? Solo es un animal,igual que tu ornitorrinco. Mira,solo disfruta  
>Candace: Wendy ¿Tu tienes hermanos?<br>Wendy: Si,pero viven con mis padres

Isabella: Ohh Phineas,este será el mejor campamento de nuestras vidas  
>Phineas: Si,asi es<br>Ferb: Mi radar dice que estamos a unos kilómetros del lago

Baljeet: Oye,creo que la Mabel me esta mirando extraño  
>Buford: Le gustas,le gustas<br>Baljeet: Ya basta  
>Mabel: (salta sobre Buford) Jeje. Hola chico indio.<br>Baljeet: Mi nombre es Baljeet. ¿Por qué me miras tanto?  
>Mabel: Emm. Es que yo me enamoro fácilmente<br>Buford: Querida damisela,permiso (se va a otro asiento)

Soos: (comiendo papitas)

Stan: Oigan chicos,ya llegamos  
>Lawrence: Debemos comenzar a bajar las cosas<br>(Todos se bajan)

Isabella: Se ve todo hermoso  
>Dipper: Primero deberíamos armar las carpas<br>Phineas; Tranquilos,miren esto  
>Ferb (presiona un botón de a distancia haciendo que se infle automáticamente una carpa inflable)<br>Candace: Ves mama,ves  
>Linda: Esas son las carpas que venden ahora en la actualidad<br>Mabel: (agarra a Baljeet) Oye chico indio ¿No te molestaría que estemos un tiempo a solas?  
>Baljeet: Emmm,si tu lo dices<br>(Mientras todos preparaban las carpas,Perry como siempre recibió un llamado de emergencia. Este se metio en un hoyo que lo llevaba a una guarida secreta de la O.S.B.A de Oregon. Y unos minutos,Pato también cayo a la guarida)  
>Monograma: Ahí estas Agente P. Lamentamos interrumpirte en tus vacaciones. Pero alquilamos esta guarida en el lago de Gravity Falls ¿Te gusta? Como sea,hemos detectado que Doofenshmirtz (se da cuenta que Pato cae sobre Perry) Ag, ¿Y ese cerdo? No recordamos tener un agente cerdo.<br>Carl: Debe ser de la agencia de Oregon.  
>Monograma: Bueno,creo que debería ser entrenado<br>Carl: (entra a la guarida e instala un televisor y una silla,en donde pone a Pato)  
>Monograma: Carl ¿Qué haces?<br>Carl: Generandole la doble vida a este cerdo.  
>Pantalla: El mal debes secreto debes guardar frente a tu familia anfiriona…Analizando…. Especie: Cerdo. Nombre de mascota: Pato. Dueños: Dipper Pines y Mabel Pines. Residencia…Cabaña del Misterio,Gravity Falls,Oregon<br>Monograma: Funciona perfectamente  
>(de vuelta con el campamento)<br>Phineas: Bien ¿Qué podemos hacer?  
>Ferb: Podriamos dar un paseo en barco<br>Phineas: ¿Tan absurdo?  
>Ferb: No,es a buscar misterios<br>Phineas: Ah,ya entiendo  
>Isabella: Oye Phineas ¿Quieres dar un paseo en barco?<br>Phineas: Si,Isabella,como tu desees

Baljeet: Oh,Mabel. Esto es hermoso  
>Mabel: Si,la cascada<br>Baljeet: Sabes,al ver la cascada…Me recuerda mucho a ti  
>Mabel: Awww ¿Por qué?<br>Baljeet: Pues,por lo hermosa  
>Mabel: Awwww,te amo indio<p>

Phineas: Bueno,para comenzar,primero deberíamos ir por Mabel y Baljeet  
>Isabella: Hace rato los vi caminar hacia la cascada<br>Dipper: Deben estar enamorados  
>Mabel: (corriendo hacia Dipper) Hermano,¿Qué estan haciendo?<br>Dipper: Preparandonos para hacer un paseo en barco.  
>Phineas: Si,nos vamos a explorar en la isla que se ve a lo lejos. Chicos ya se que vamos a hacer hoy.<br>Isabella: Oigan un momento,Perry desaparecio  
>Mabel: (mira a los lados) ¡Y Pato también!<br>Phineas: Las mascotas,siempre desaparecen y vuelven.  
>Isabella: Bueno,eso si<br>(Todos se ponen a construir un barco)  
>Mientras tanto<br>Candace: Bien,espero que aquí haya señal telefónica,ya son 5 dias sin hablar con mis amigos (marca un numero en su teléfono)  
>Jeremy (por teléfono) : ¿Candace? 5 dias sin hablar. Que milagro que llamas ¿Cómo van tus vacaciones alla en Oregon?<br>"Escena corta a Perry y Pato"  
>Monograma: Muy bien, Agente P y ¿C? Bueno,deben ir al Bosque de la frontera de Gravity Falls,sospechamos que Doofenshmirtz esta ahí buscando los fenómenos paranormales para algo malvado<br>(Perry y Pato se van a la frontera)  
>"DOOFENSHMIRTZ SE ENCUENTRA EN LA FRONTERAAAAA"<br>Doofenshmirtz: Jajaja,nadie me detendrá en este bosque con mi nuevo (Pato le cae encima) Auch.. Bueno,solo era un inofensivo cerdo (Perry aparece frente a el) Oh,Perry el ornitorrinco,en verdad me sorprende que estes aquí (lo atrapa en una jaula eléctrica) ¿Te gusta? La encontré en un cofre secreto del veras que aquí hay muchas cosas paranormales,que seguro que si las encuentro podre apoderarme del ¡AREA LIMITROFE! Si,si ya se que estamos lejos,pero esta vez planeo no solo del área limítrofe,pero mi plan consiste en convertir el noroeste del país y a Danville en una sola ciudad,para hacer mas fácilmente mi plan de dominar el Area Limitrofe. Bueno, creo que no tiene mucho sentido,pero será mas fácil de trasladar los fenómenos paranormales  
>Perry: (le hace una señal a Pato de que ataque en el momento preciso)<br>Doofenshmirtz: Eh ¿A quien le pitaste? Bueno,que suerte que tengo aquí mi Cazasubnormalidades-inador (saca una especie de GPS) Sirve para buscar objetos paranormales,se que puse un nombre algo ofensivo,pero es lo mismo. (ve que el GPS esta titilando) Jajaja,creo que hay algo cerca….(descubre que colgado de un árbol hay un amuleto brillante) ¿Qué debe ser eso? Una especie de amuleto de esos de la buena suerte. Bah puro mito…Un minuto,amuleto de la buena suerte ¡Jajaja! Si me lo pongo,podre tener la buena suerte,jajajajaja  
>Pato: (esta escondido en un árbol haciéndole una buena señal a Perry a través de su ipad,ya que en realidad Doof tomo uno falso)<br>Doofenshmirtz: Jaajajajaja,bien Perry el ornitorrinco,prepárate para ser destruido con mi amuleto de buena suerte.  
>(De vuelta con el campamento)<br>Dipper: A la isla a la que nos dirigimos se llama Scuttlebutt. Ahí talvez hayan misterios que no han sido descubiertos  
>Phineas: Dipper,préstame el diario<br>Dipper: (le da el diario a Phineas)  
>Phineas: Scuttlebut,una isla misteriosa de Gravity Falls<br>Mabel: Jajaja,te escuchas igual a Dipper  
>Phineas: Dejame seguir leyendo. Bueno,ahí se encuentra una cueva misteriosa que jamas ha sido explorada<br>Isabella: Vaya  
>Buford: Debe ser ese tipo de cuevas selladas con rocas,lo vi en una película,donde normalmente son los musculosos los que pueden abrir esas puertas<br>(el barco choca con la isla)  
>Phineas: Llegamos<br>Baljeet: Se ve sola..  
>Mabel: Creo que veo la cueva<br>Buford: Y se los dije,esta sellada con que esto es un trabajo para mis musculos (sale corriendo hacia la cueva y golpea con una patada las rocas provocando una avalancha)  
>Dipper: Oh no,una avalancha<br>Phineas: Talvez Buford la golpeo demasiado fuerte  
>(salen corriendo hacia la cueva)<br>Mabel: Oye ¿Y la avalancha?  
>(las rocas se regresan,y todos entran a la cueva)<br>DEVUELTA CON DOOFENSHMIRTZ  
>Perry: (saca de su fedora una botella de agua y moja la jaula haciendo que cause un cortocircuito y escapa)<br>Pato: (observa que Perry escapo y se sube en un árbol  
>Doofenshmirtz: Un momento ¿Perry? Como escapaste,no me digas que… (Perry le da una patada en la cara) Muy gracioso,Perry<br>Perry: (toma una bellota y disimuladamente la introduce dentro de los pantalones de Doof)  
>Doofenshmirtz: Perry que grosero eres,pateándome el trase…Auch (se da cuenta que una ardilla le esta mordiendo el pantalón) Ahhhh<br>Perry: (le pita a Pato)  
>Pato: (salta del árbol y le cae encima a Doofenshmirtz)<br>Doofenshmirtz: ¿Qué,ahora te acompaña un cerdo?  
>Pato: (le escupe a Doof en la cara)<br>Doofenshmirtz: Que asco,te odio Perry el ornitorrinco y tu amigo el cerdo.  
>(De vuelta en la cueva)<br>Dipper: Bien,estamos atrapados en esta cueva. Debemos hallar la forma de salir  
>?: Si es que logran salir<br>(Hay un temblor que los lleva al centro de la tierra)  
>Todos: AAAAAHHHHHHHH! (caen sobre una roca firme)<br>¿?: Deben intentar pasar el pozo de lava de la muerte  
>Phineas: Me suena a Super Mario Bros,pero podríamos escapar<br>Isabella: (colgada de una roca saliente) Phineas auxilio!  
>Phineas: ¡Isabella! (va a rescatarla)<br>Isabella: Gracias,Phineas  
>Soos: Bueno,talvez aquí viva un malvado dragon de 5 cabezas potencialmente difícil de derrotar<br>Mabel: Bueno,Soos debe tener razón  
>Dipper: Veamos el diario..Oh verdad,Phineas lo tiene<br>Phineas: (leyendo el diario) Dragones de 5 cabezas,viven en el centro de la tierra y su punto débil es su cabeza… ¿Cómo va a ser su cabeza si tiene 5?  
>Buford: Por eso,difícil de derrotar<br>Dragon: (apareciendo) Bien,si quieren salir de aquí deben intentar superar varios retos: Primero es intentar pasar este mundo ardiente de lava,y luego ¡Encontrar mi punto débil! Jajajajajaja  
>Isabella: Te venceremos<br>Ferb: Bueno,el dragon será fácil de derrotar,un buen plan seria utilizar rocas y lanzarlas a cada cabeza del dragon  
>Dragon: No te creas,jajaja<br>( Se juega la canción "Escapare" del episodio Escape de la Torre de Phineas) watch?v=WJfiGY…  
>(Mientras se juega la canción,puede verse a los chicos trepando rejas sobre la lava,despues, Isabella logra saltar,pero Mabel pierde el equilibro y se cae,pero Baljeet la salva y se sonroja. Ferb se encontraba destruyendo murciélagos que venían de arriba,Buford,Dipper y Soos finalmente llegaban al final, Mabel llego junto a Baljeet tomados se la mano,igual Phineas,Ferb e Isabella que finalmente llegan al final también.)<br>Dragon: Bien,ahora la prueba final ¡Derrotarme!  
>Phineas: Bien Ferb vamos a patear a ese dragon<br>Dipper: Bien,que suerte que traje mi tirachinas  
>Mabel: He recolectado piedras para lanzárselas<br>Isabella: Que suerte que tengo mi insignia de lanzar flechas  
>Soos: Isa ¿Acaso trajiste arco y flecha? Yo traje la mia<br>Isabella: Perfecto  
>Dragon: Jajajajajajaja (lanza bolas de fuego)<br>Dipper: (las esquiva y le lanza una piedra al dragon)  
>Dragon Ouch eso dolio<br>Buford: (salta y golpea al dragon)  
>Isabella: Bien,creo que esta vez no fallare (le lanza una flecha al dragon en medio de la cara)<br>Dragon: Ouch,eso no me gusto. Ustedes ganan,yo pierdo  
>(el dragon desaparece,la lava se convierte en hielo y aparece un acensor que los lleva justo a la orilla del lago de Gravity Falls)<br>Phineas: Por fin,logramos salir  
>Stan: Que bueno que regresaron. Justo a tiempo para la fogata<br>Mabel: Malvabiscos!  
>Isabella: Pero me tienes que dar<br>Dipper: Oye Phineas,deberías contarnos a Mabel y yo lo que han hecho este verano tu y Ferb  
>Ferb: *saca un álbum y se lo da a Dipper*<br>Dipper: Genial.  
>Isabella: Sabes Phineas,el atardecer esta muy hermoso<br>Phineas: Asi es….Creo que deberíamos…..  
>Isabella: ¿Siii?<br>Phineas: (abraza a Isabella y acerca su boca a la de ella)  
>Isabella: (cierra los ojos y besa a Phineas)<p>

Baljeet: ¿Mabel?  
>Mabel: (besa a Baljeet)<br>Candace y Wendy: Awwww que tierno.  
>Phineas: (se da cuenta que Perry regreso) Oh ahí estas Perry (lo agarra)<br>Mabel: Pato,regresaste (lo abraza)  
>Buford: Bueno,creo que buscare mi bolsa de papas.<br>Soos: Oye,no olvides de darme una bolsa  
>(Todos se van a la fogata)<br>Baljeet: Bueno,creo que ya es hora de contar las historias (rompe la cuarta pared) en el siguiente capitulo


	6. Historias de campamento

En el episodio anterior….  
>*FLASHBACKK*<br>Phineas: (se da cuenta que Perry regreso) Oh ahí estas Perry (lo agarra)  
>Mabel: Pato,regresaste (lo abraza)<br>Buford: Bueno,creo que buscare mi bolsa de papas.  
>Soos: Oye,no olvides de darme una bolsa<br>(Todos se van a la fogata)  
>Baljeet: Bueno,creo que ya es hora de contar las historias (rompe la cuarta pared) en el siguiente capitulo<br>*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*  
>(Los chicos se reúnen alrededor de una fogata)<br>Mabel: (sacando su bolsa de malvaviscos) Delisiosos malvaviscos  
>Isabella: Si.<br>Phineas: Bueno,mientras comemos malvaviscos ¿Por qué no contamos historias?  
>Dipper: Bueno,cada uno que cuente su historia<br>Baljeet: Bueno,yo conozco una historia llamada "Maria Sangrienta". Cuenta la leyenda de que si dices "Maria Sangrienta" frente a un espejo tres veces,ella se te aparecerá y te quitara la vida.  
>Buford: Fue demasiado corta<br>Baljeet: Lo se.  
>Mabel: Bueno,esta historia me la acabo de llamo El monstruo de donuts.<br>Todo comenzó cuando iba con mis amigas Grenda y Candy a la tienda de dulces  
>*flashback*<br>Mabel: Ohhh,esto es hermoso  
>Candy: Miren,hay donuts<br>Grenda: Donuts? Siiiii  
>Mabel: (agarra la caja de donuts) Donuts para todas! Wooohoooo<br>(La caja de donuts tiembla y sale una pequeña criatura de donuts)  
>Grenda: ¿Qué es eso?<br>Mabel: No…lo…se…  
>Cosa: Ñam,ñam<br>Candy: Aww miren lo pequeño que es, es muy tierno  
>Grenda: Jaja tienes razon, que lindo eres (acerca su mano a la criatura,pero le muerde el dedo)<br>Mabel: Bueno,creo que deberíamos llevarlo a la cabaña del misterio  
>Grenda: ¿Por qué? Puede causar problemas..<br>Mabel: Pero allí esta el diario. Dipper puede prestármelo para averiguar sobre esto  
>(Unos minutos despues,en la cabaña)<br>Dipper: Bueno,en el diario no dice nada acerca de monstruos de donuts  
>Mabel: ¿Qué?<br>Grenda: Oigan ¿El monstruo no era mas pequeño?  
>(se dan cuenta que el monstruo ha crecido un poco y se esta comiendo un mueble)<br>Dipper: ¿Cómo habrá crecido tan rápido? Tal vez porque come demasiado  
>Cindy: Bueno,lo mejor seria sacarlo<br>Mabel: Pero podrá escapar y destruir todo  
>Dipper: Tengo un plan. Vamos a atraparlo para que no se escape<br>(todos salen de la cabaña ya que el monstruo se ha escapado)  
>Mabel: Ahí esta<br>Dipper: Hey Monstruo  
>Monstruo: Ñam-ñam (voltea y comienza a perseguir a Dipper y a las chicas)<br>Mabel: Y esta mas grande  
>Dipper: Tranquilas,tengo una flecha (lanza la flecha con un arco y se la entierra al monstruo)<br>Cindy: Ahora,creo que hay que comerlo  
>Grenda: ¿Comerlo?<br>Cindy: ¿No era un monstruo de donut?  
>Mabel: Ah bueno<br>Cindy: (muerde al monstruo en la pierna) Es de avellanas  
>Monstruo: Ouch (se cae)<br>Dipper: Para derrotarlo hay que comerlo  
>Mabel: Si,hay que comer (muerde el brazo del monstruo)<br>(Todos comienzan a comerse al monstruo)  
>*Fin del flashback*<br>Mabel: Y asi fue como derrotamos al monstruo de donuts  
>Phineas: Bravo,Mabel<br>Isabella: Si,Mabby,estuvo genial tu historia  
>Soos: Bueno,a mi me tocaria<br>Candace: Wendy ¿Tienes mas malvaviscos?  
>Wendy: No,se los di a Mabel. Ella es adictisima a los malvaviscos<br>Candace: Wow  
>Phineas: Bueno,siguiente historia. Es una leyenda muy contada en Danville,que seguro que muchos la saben: "La Inexplicable Cabeza de Bebe Flotante" Bueno,esa inexplicable cabeza de bebe muchos la han visto,pero lo misterioso es que se desconoce si tiene cuerpo.<br>Según lei,es que probablemente este ser paranormal de Danville tiene una historia  
>*Flashback a 1840*<br>Cowboy: Oye,mis ojos me engañan o veo una cabeza de bebe gigante  
>Cowboy 2: Emmm,parece que yo también la veo<br>*De vuelta al presente*  
>Según la leyenda,tiene poderes mágicos,y es capaz de concederle 3 deseos a quien la invoque. Pero también se dice que existe su resto del cuerpo,y que aun no ha sido leyenda dice que puede estar enterrado en las minas de Danville,puesto que pudieron haberlo confundido con un cadáver. Asi fue como Ferb y yo lo descubrimos<br>*Inicia flashback*  
>Phineas: Oye,Ferb ¡Ya se que vamos a hacer hoy! Vamos a buscar el resto del cuerpo de la misteriosa cabeza de bebe<br>Isabella: Hola ¿Qué estan haciendo?  
>Phineas: Una maquina para buscar a la misteriosa cabeza de bebe<br>Isabella: De lujo. Yo la he visto en alguna parte,aveces me pregunto donde esta el resto de su cuerpo  
>Phineas: Eso es lo que averiguaremos. Ferb enciende la maquina<br>Ferb: (la enciende)  
>Voz de computadora: Buscando…Cabeza de bebe gigante…<br>Isabella: Esta genial la maquina  
>Phineas: Asi podremos invocar a la cabeza de bebe,y nos dira donde estará su cuerpo<br>Voz: Invocando…..  
>(La cabeza de bebe aparece bajando al patio)<br>Cabeza: (balbucea)  
>Isabella: Awww,es tan linda<br>Phineas: Bien, ¿Sabes si tienes cuerpo?  
>Cabeza: (balbucea)<br>Phineas: ¿Qué significara eso?  
>Ferb: He creado también un traductor de bebes<br>Phineas: (de lujo)  
>Bebe: (balbucea)<br>Traductor: Siganme  
>(Phineas,Ferb e Isabella comienzan a seguir a la cabeza de bebe hasta el parque de Danville)<br>Phineas: ¿El parque? Pense que era en las minas  
>Cabeza: (con el traductor) Caven en este punto<br>Phineas: ¿Cavar?  
>Ferb: (saca una pala y comienza a cavar en la tierra)<br>Phineas: ¿Y ahora que?  
>Cabeza: (con el traductor) Mira hacia abajo (pone su mirada triste)<br>Phineas: (observa un esqueleto de bebe gigante) Oh,ya entiendo  
>Cabeza: (con el traductor) Mi hogar es aquí…Pero quisiera que lo mantengan como un secreto<br>Phineas: Ohhh,y ¿Es verdad que concedes deseos?  
>Cabeza: (con el traductor) Si,soy mágica<br>Phineas: Pues deseamos volver a casa  
>Cabeza: (balbucea)<br>(Phineas,Ferb e Isabella regresan a casa)  
>*Fin del flashback*<br>Phineas: Y asi fue como descubrimos el resto del cuerpo de la cabeza de bebe  
>Dipper y Mabel: Bravo<br>Isabella: Genial la historia  
>Dipper: Bien,creo que ahora a mi me toca contar mi lei hace rato en internet. Es una leyenda latinoamericana llamada (enciende una linterna en su cara) La Llorona:<br>*flashback*  
>Todo comenzó hace mucho tiempo,una mujer con dos hijos que trabajaba vendiendo de flores. Un día la casa incendia y por intentar apagarla,deja a sus 2 hijos en la canoa,y no se daba cuenta que la canoa donde sus 2 niños estaban,se estaba alejando mas y mas. Entonces cuando se dio cuenta de su ausencia,ya era demasiado tarde. no quedaba ni rastro de los pequeños. Durante dos días enteros toda la población ayudaba para buscar a los niños hasta que un campesino encontró a dos niños muertos junto al canal. La mujer quedó envuelta en un dolor muy grande y poco a poco su vida se fue apagando, y cuando su historia fue quedando en el olvido, a medianoche se escuchan los gritos desgarradores de aquella mujer.<br>Mujer: Ahhhhhhh,mis hijos!  
>*Fin del flashback*<br>Dipper: Y eso fue todo  
>?: Ahhhhhyyyyyyyyy<br>Todos: Ahhhhhh!  
>Dipper: Debe ser ella<br>Candace: (saliendo de un arbusto) Jajaja,los vacile a todos  
>?: Ahhhhhhhyyyy mis hijos…<br>Phineas: Candace,en serio  
>Candace: En serio,no fui yo<br>(sale una mujer)  
>Todos: Ahhhhh.<br>Mabel: (Se revela) Jajajaja. Los vacile también  
>Todos: (se rien)<br>(Todos se van a sus respectivas carpas a dormir)  
>Phineas: (rompe la cuarta pared) Fue un gran dia,nos vemos en el próximo capitulo<br>Isabella: (bosteza) Bueno,mañana será un nuevo dia  
>Mabel: Y con mucha diversión<br>(Todos se duermen)


	7. Remodelar la cabaña del misterio

*Nuevo dia en la cabaña del misterio,Phineas y sus amigos planeaban algo nuevo que hacer*  
>Mabel: Sabes Phineas,Tio Stan no tiene mucho éxito con los turistas y esta cabaña.<br>Dipper: Si,se le da de estafador y además lo abuchean los turistas.  
>Phineas: Bueno,podríamos hacer algo por su tio. ¿Qué tal si mejoramos la Tienda de regalos? ¿Y ampliamos el museo?<br>Mabel: Genial ¿Cómo haran eso posible  
>Isabella: Puede ser un poco peligroso<br>Buford: Ja,yo puedo golpear a una criatura feroz con un puño  
>Phineas: Bueno,tendríamos que dividirnos. Por suerte,Ferb diseño un dispositivo que puede petrificar cualquier tipo de criaturas,<br>Dipper: Genial. Pero si Stan nos descubre.  
>Phineas: Podremos mantenerlo lejos<br>*Afuera de la cabaña*  
>Mabel: Ahora que lo recuerdo. Esa cueva subterránea donde estaban los dinosaurios atrapados en los arboles de savia<br>Phineas: ¿Qué?  
>Dipper: Si,en esa cueva se encuentran dinosaurios congelados desde hace 10 millones de años<br>Phineas: De lujo,deberíamos ir por ellos y petrificarlos.  
>Dipper: Phineas,yo te acompañare<br>Phineas: Descuida,Ferb me presto su artefacto  
>Ferb: Yo me quedare a buscar espacio<br>Isabella: Yo ire por barro,gane mi insignia de modelar esculturas de arcilla  
>Phineas: Bien manos a la obra<br>¨*dentro de la tienda de regalos*  
>Wendy: Ferb ¿Qué estas haciendo?<br>Ferb: Bueno,mi hermano y yo remodelaremos este museo  
>Wendy: De lujo ¿Y Dipper?<br>Ferb: Ayudando a Phineas  
>Mabel: Hey Ferb ¿Qué te parece mi dibujo? Se que no es nada,pero es algo<br>Ferb: Mmm,una obra de arte  
>Wendy: Si,un dibujo abstracto atraería a muchos.<br>Candace: *entrando* Mama,Phineas y Dipper estan tramando algo  
>Linda: Hablas en serio,hija. Ferb me lo conto todo<br>Ferb: Si,este sitio será el favorito de los turistas de Gravity Falls  
>Mabel: Bueno,ire por Isabella<br>*en las cuevas*  
>Dipper: Es aquí<br>Phineas: Wow ¿Cómo lo cargaremos a todos?  
>Dipper: Traje en mi mochila una bolsa gigante. Y si tengo fuerza<br>Phineas: *le dispara con el rayo a un Estegosaurio* Vaya funciona  
>Dipper: *¨saca de su mochila una cuerda y una pala y comienza a sacar la savia¨<br>Phineas:Genial,seguire disparándole a otros *petrifica a los demás dinosaurios en la savia*  
>*En el bosque*<br>Isabella: *cargando cubetas de barro* Bien,se las llevare a Mabel para que me ayude  
>Mabel: *corriendo* Isabella…Llegue tarde,pero sabia que venias por mi<br>Isabella: Jeje,bueno comencemos…Podriamos hacer un águila..  
>Mabel: O un busto del fundador de Scouts de Estados Unidos<br>Isabella: Si ese también*saca su ipad* Por suerte traido mi Ipad a todas partes  
>Mabel: Bien,a trabajar<br>*de vuelta en la cabaña*  
>Soos: Peliverde ¿Te ayudo en algo?<br>Ferb: Pues,mi hermano y yo decidimos remodelar este museo  
>Soos: Bueno,sacare las cosas viejas<br>Phineas: *entrando* Ya volvi,Dipper esta trayendo a los dinosaurios  
>Dipper: *cargando jalando una carreta* Bien aquí estan. Atrapamos a un Estegosaurio,2 Pterodactilos y 1 mamut.<br>Phineas: Yo por suerte me encontré este huevo *lo saca*  
>Wendy: ¿Y si sale algún animal?<br>Phineas: Apuesto que esta muerto,además esta petrificado  
>*mientras meten los dinosaurios al museo;en el bosque….*<br>Mabel: ¿Qué se supone que hiciste?  
>Isabella: Un unicornio.<br>Mabel: Ya llevo 2 esculturas,un a cabeza de minotauro y un multioso  
>Isabella: ¿Multi oso?<br>Mabel: Si,es una criatura de la que me hablo Dipper.  
>Isabella: Bueno,llevare mi esculturas a la cabaña. Te espero alla<br>Mabel: *en su mente* la cámara de Dipper,esa si que tiene fotos reales de criaturas.*agarra sus esculturas y se va¨*  
>DE VUELTA EN LA CABAÑA<br>Isabella: Candace ¿Te gusta mi escultura de unicornio?  
>Candace: Si,esta hermosa<br>Isabella: ¡Phineas,Dipper! Aquí esta mi escultura  
>Phineas: ¿Solo eso?<br>Isabella: Mabel trae las otras  
>Mabel: *entrando* Volvi.*le da las esculturas a Phineas* Aquí tienes Phin. Oye por cierto,Dipper ¿Y las fotos de las criaturas que fotografiaste? El monstruo del lago,y el Slenderman…<br>Phineas: Casi se me olvidaba esa foto cuando buscamos a Slenderman  
>Dipper: Claro,ahora las busco<br>*todos se ponen a montar el museo y la tienda*  
>Phineas: Muy bien,todo esta listo<br>Al dia siguiente  
>Stan: *abriendo la puerta* Bien,regrese *¨se sorprende* Pero ¿Qué paso aquí?<br>Phineas: Remodelamos la cabaña  
>Mabel: Pusimos un museo con esculturas de barro<br>Dipper: Trajimos dinosaurios petrificados de la cueva subterránea  
>Phineas: Y un inédito huevo,no se de que animal<br>Stan: *enojado sarcásticamente* Bueno,quiero decirles algo *saca una sonrisa* ESTO ES HERMOSO! Ahora si podre atraer todos los turistas  
>Todos: SIII!<br>Stan: Bueno,chicos ¿Qué tal si vamos por unas pizzas?  
>Mabel: Oh chico indio *mira a Baljeet*<br>Baljeet: Me mira tan extraño  
>Buford: Le gustas,le gustas<br>Baljeet: Callate Buford  
>Stan: Chicos ¿me escucharon? PIZZA PARA TODOS<br>Phineas: Genial  
>Dipper: Fantastico<br>Mabel: Oye Isabella,veo que somos muy buenas amigas. Mañana me gustaría presentarte a otras amigas mias  
>Isabella: Si,esta bien<p> 


End file.
